1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning lamp and a walking stick having the same, and more particularly to a warning lamp and a walking stick having an illuminating function and a detachable structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 11, a conventional warning lamp 70 is mounted on a bottom of a walking stick 80 and has a main body 71, a lampshade 72 and an illuminating unit. The lampshade 72 is pervious to light and is mounted around the main body 71. The illuminating unit is mounted in the lampshade 72. When the illuminating unit lights up, light emitted from the illuminating unit penetrates the lampshade 72. Accordingly, the warning lamp 70 can have an illuminating function. With the warning lamp 70, a user can see the ground in a dark environment and can be seen by other vehicles for safety.
However, the warning lamp 70 can only be mounted on a walking stick 80 and cannot be mounted on other objects, such as an umbrella or a measuring wheel. Accordingly, the warning lamp is not versatile in use. Moreover, the warning lamp 70 cannot be mounted on different positions of the walking stick 80, and this is also inconvenient.
In addition, another conventional warning lamp can be mounted inside a walking stick or an umbrella, but the structure of the conventional warning lamp is complicated and cannot be mounted on other objects either.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a warning lamp to mitigate the aforementioned problems.